<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tree Hugging by WeirdyMcWeirderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023832">Tree Hugging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton'>WeirdyMcWeirderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's sense of adventure leads him up a tree. Fortunately, Fili is there to get him out of the new mess Kili created for himself. Young Kili and Fili.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tree Hugging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kili!  Where are we going?!” Fili shouts as he runs after his younger brother.  Kili had wanted to play all day and it wasn’t until now that they were able to get out and do so.  Dis had them doing chores all morning.</p><p>“To find the biggest tree!” Kili shouts as he continues to run through the tree grove, his eyes darting around him.</p><p>“Why are we finding the biggest tree?” Fili asks with a smirk.  He’s sure this isn’t going to be a good idea; Kili hasn’t always had the best record with his ideas.  Unless, of course, you count putting worms<br/>
in Thorin’s boots or sewing the bottoms of Bofur’s pants.  Fili smirks as he pictures his uncle and Bofur’s faces.  </p><p>“Because I’m going to climb it,” Kili announces in awe as he suddenly stops.  He cranes his neck up with wide eyes staring into the tree branches above him.  Fili turns his attention to Kili and sighs as a<br/>
grimace appears on his face.  Definitely not a good idea, Fili thinks with a shake of his head.</p><p>“Kili, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Fili says with a purse of his lips as he watches his brother study the branches above him.  Kili stops his scan of the tree and sends a scowl towards his older brother.</p><p>“I’m not a Dwarfling.  I can climb it,” Kili spits out in determination.  The older Dwarf smirks after Kili turns away because, in fact, Kili is a Dwarfling.  He is only 30 after all.  Fili looks behind him towards<br/>
their home, wondering how long it will take to get his uncle and bring him back here.  A grunt is heard behind him and Fili jerks his head back around to see Kili pulling himself onto one of the lower<br/>
branches.  </p><p>“Kili!” Fili shouts at his brother as Kili’s legs swing in the air.  Kili ignores him and continues climbing up into the tree.  With a sigh, the older prince scowls before sending a warning to his younger half.  “If<br/>
you get stuck, I’m not getting you down.”</p><p>“You worry too much,” Kili says off-handedly as he concentrates on finding his footing.</p><p>“Only about you,” Fili grumbles under his breath.  He looks up in the tree at his younger brother’s ascent until Kili disappears from view.  After waiting for what seems like ages and not hearing anything<br/>
from his brother, Fili begins to quickly search for Kili up in the branches.</p><p>“Kili!” Fili calls up in the tree with a furrowed brow when he can’t see his younger brother.  Not receiving an answer, Fili calls again.  “Kili!”</p><p>Sighing, Fili leaps up and grabs the lowest branch on the tree.  Pulling himself up, Fili begins climbing up while keeping a look out for Kili.  It isn’t until Fili gets 3/4 up the tree does he finally reach his<br/>
brother.  Fili stops on the branch next to Kili and takes in his younger brother’s appearance.</p><p>“Kili?” Fili asks softly with a furrow of his brow.  Kili looks up from his lap and his wide eyes meet Fili’s gentle gaze.  Fili’s heart speeds up slightly when he sees the fear in his little brother’s face.  “Kee,<br/>
what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can’t get down,” Kili says softly before looking quickly back at his lap.  Fili purses his lips, wanting to say ‘I told you so’ but doesn’t.</p><p>“All right.  Come on,” Fili says as he moves over to Kili’s branch.  Kili’s eyes dart to him and widen slightly more.  </p><p>“You said…” Kili begins but Fili cuts him off.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you down or not?” Fili asks softly with no real heat in his words.  Kili closes his mouth and nods his head.  Carefully, the young Dwarf climbs onto Fili’s back with his arms and legs<br/>
gripping around his older brother tightly.  Slowly and cautiously Fili moves down the tree until he reaches the bottom branch.  Kili climbs off and Fili jumps down before turning around.  He moves to help<br/>
Kili but Kili leaps down himself, refusing to even look at Fili.</p><p>“Don’t worry Kee.  Everyone gets scared at some point in their lives,” Fili assures with a gentle smirk.  “Even me.”</p><p>Kili looks up and over at his brother with wide eyes.  Fili’s smirk breaks into a grin as his hands squeezes Kili’s shoulder.  A small smile appears on Kili’s lips and he visibly relaxes.  A warm feeling grows<br/>
in Fili’s gut at the complete look of admiration on his little brother’s face.  The older brother nods his chin in the direction of their home.  </p><p>“Come on.  I’ll race you home,” Fili says with a twinkle in his eyes.  Kili’s smile grows and he bolts in the direction of said home with Fili close on his heels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>